<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEATH SCHOOL — CHILDHOOD by InernetHack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689402">DEATH SCHOOL — CHILDHOOD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InernetHack/pseuds/InernetHack'>InernetHack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEATH SCHOOL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternative Perspective, Before Battle, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Children, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Other, Terrorism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InernetHack/pseuds/InernetHack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy napewno wszyscy byli przyjaciółmi przed wciągnięciem ich do szalonego świata morderstw? </p>
<p>Co naprawdę zadziało się w kontenerze na śmieci? </p>
<p>Jak przeżyli ataki? </p>
<p>I najważniejsze... </p>
<p>Jak do cholery znaleźli się u Gaylorda Fuckera? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENGLISH</p>
<p>Were they all friends before dragging them into the crazy world of murders?</p>
<p> What really happened in the garbage container?</p>
<p> How did they survive the attacks?</p>
<p> And the most important...</p>
<p> How the hell did they find themselves at Gaylord Fucker's?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DEATH SCHOOL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DEATH SCHOOL — CHILDHOOD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! If u are a different nationality than polish, please  use google translate to read this story! :) </p>
<p>Dobra polscy fani death school! Przygotowałam przeszłość naszych ukochanych bohaterów, bo wielu  z was pisząc fanfiction nie miało zielonego pojęcia jak się do tego odwołać - a ja nie chcę zdradzać fabuły! </p>
<p>Kręci się to głównie wokół Nagisy i Yachiko, ponieważ wiemy jak bardzo humorzaście znosi białowłosego ten drugi. </p>
<p>Będą spoilerowane odwołania do Voed'a oraz Hatsu, jednak nie martwcie się! Nie zdradzę za wiele.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cześć? W takim razie otwieram zamówienia na poznanie przeszłości postaci! Nawet jeżeli nie czytaliście lektury, możecie wybrać pierwszą lepszą postać! </p><p>Characters:</p><p>- Yachiko Ghosthive</p><p>- Nagisa Yukihira</p><p>- Hatsu Ichiko</p><p>- Chii</p><p>- Gaylord Fucker</p><p>- Itsuo Enoki</p><p>- Atlas Solar</p><p>-  Gremory Hawk</p><p>- VOED </p><p>- Hazuki (Hazumi) Hall</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>